Surprising Roza
by Slimcheydy
Summary: Dimitri has a little surprise for his Roza!
1. A surpriseee

**Chapter 1 A little surprise**

Lovely readers I do not own any of these characters and they all belong to the wonderful writer Richelle Mead. Hope you like the story!

A surprise from Dimitri..

It was another day of a training with a lot of running and running and running.. but there was something different about Dimitri today. I asked him after what seemed like my 50st lap "comrade why do you have such a big smile on your face" he answered "you'll find out soon enough, maybe I just like to see you running." Well okay that was a bit odd but weird is something he could be. After I was done running I asked him if we could really get to the fighting today. "Well Roza that was what my smile was about, you have reached the stage where you can finally learn how to use your stake. And if you succeed on getting through my defence three times I have a little surprise for you." Wow that didn't was what I expected but I couldn't be happier. Finally getting closer to really learning how to keep Liss safe. "Well we better keep going then because you know how I think about surprises and protecting Liss of course."

It was almost end of the training and I had only gotten through his defence two times, I needed a surprise attack. Instead of running forward I turned around and ran through the back of the gym which got him a bit off guard. After that I ran up the wall jumped over some high obstacles and swung around a boxing sack and landed at his back. I have been practising this for some times now and he didn't see it coming so there I had him YES! "Well done comrade where did you pick that up?" "Oh you know a bit of wanting to impress you and maybe get a real compliment again since that has been a while ago already." "I have to say you did truly amazing Roza (how I loved it when he pronounced my name like that) I am really proud to see how you got so good so quickly and you have earned your surprise more than likely." He said. "Tell me please… I have been dying to know since you told me". "I know I know… that's what is making it even more fun. I have arranged with headmistress Kirova that you and I are going on a training weekend near a stream in quite a warm part of this country since I know how much you love swimming (how did he know? I probably brought it up once or twice..). And you are really almost ready for your exam so I do think that If we have a weekend with you and the stake and getting your mind of things a bit you will succeed. "And yes I know you are worrying about Lissa but she'll get extra security from my nephew whom I have invited". "Wow nephew, can I meet him first.. After a long silence I said: "ofcourse to know if he'll be good enough for Liss". He laughed a little, something I loved, a real laugh of him. Of course you may I think you might like him even. Meet us after lunch at the training place outside and bring Liss too. After we had done that I knew Liss was in good hands, and Dimitri told me to go packing since we left first thing in the morning.. So excited!

 **This is actually my first attempt at writing and I hope you guys like it, let me know! Ill update soon when I have figured out what to do next with them.. Anyone a suggestion?**


	2. Roza's cooking skills

**Hello lovely readers!**

 **I do not own any of these amazing characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Dimitri pov:

We were driving to the stream when I looked from the corner of my eye. There she sat, my beautiful Roza singing along with the radio. Even if I didn't show it I was as excited of this trip as she was. Because I wanted to surprise her I started singing along `Come on Eileen, oh come on Eileen ooooh Ill take it from here`. Her mouth dropped to the ground and her eyes stared at me. I laughed saying `wow Rose you look surprised, I love seeing the sight of that. 'You will learn a lot more mouth dropping facts about me this trip´. While thinking was I really that bad of a singer, she finally found her voice again and spoke up. ´Damn Dimitri as much as I usually would not admit this but your singing voice is quite catchy, I could really get used to that. If I wasn't Dimitri I would blush right now. But I am so I just putted back my guardian face on and we drove on. We finally reached the place. ´This is beautiful I have never seen so much green, mountains, water and oh WOW a shirtless Dimitri. What are you doing?' She asked. Using one of her favourite lines I said 'Like what you see?' And I ran out into the stream, and soon I heard a splash and saw that she had followed. This was going to be fun.

Rosa's pov:

This adventure only started a few hours and I am already loving it! Oh and how much I do enjoy the warmth of the sun and the chill from the water, I really could get used to this. Wait my mind corrected me and I realised that I couldn't be thinking too much like this. I won't ever have a life like that. But I can enjoy it for now can't I? So I splashed a big amount of water to Dimitri and it looked like he was actually shocked for quite a few seconds. Not something you get to see a lot around Dimitri. But not letting himself get out of the field he splashed back and we had a silly water fight. It was amazing! 'Come on Rose I have another surprise for you let's get our stuff inside'. As we walked in the pretty little house I couldn't do anything but stare. It was absolutely breath-taking. Windows everywhere along with sweet little lights to warm up the house and oh only one bed? I walked into the other spaces since there were no doors. I saw that there still was one bed. So I simply asked. 'Comrade you do realise there's only one bed?' 'Well Roza look at you using your eyes for once!' Pff whats that supposed to mean? 'No but seriously, at school you won't even kiss me and now we have to sleep in the same bed?' 'Well that would be a very bad but also arousing idea, I'll take the floor'. Uuuuuh what did he just say that. And I saw the look in his eyes: 2 points Dimitri, 0 for Rose. 'Well see about that comrade. Now let's do some training'.

Dimitri and I were training, it was so hot outside. I took of my shirt, instead of putting it on the ground I wrapped it around Dimitri's eyes so that he couldn't see. He was let's say, surprised. What to do now that I had him in such a vulnerable position. I tied the shirt as a blindfold and then pulled his pants down and ran away. I had been practising some running so I got quite far but when he had finally pulled his pants back on on, and damn that had been a good sight, he started running and as much as I was quick on the field I wasn't as much in the water. Dimitri was, unfortunately. He grabbed me, lifted me up, spun me around a few times and then threw me in the water. Soon it followed in of our silly water fights and then so suddenly in a hot make out session. He grabbed my face and started kissing me intensely. When I had thought he was a good kisser he must of held himself back because this was amazing. There was so much passion in this kiss, and oh so suddenly he broke it. He must have thought about the same reason as me, if this ends up in something further than kissing we would end up in the same bed together tonight. And believe me if I say Belikov is a stubborn man. He really wouldn't give in so soon. Because of this he started with a surprise attack he pinned be down and made a move with the fake stake to my heart. Where had he kept the stake the entire time? 'This is for pulling my pants down'. He said. Then suddenly he flipped me around and gave me a smack on the ass. I didn't blush often, never even if I can remember. But this, this was something else. I looked around and he had this smile on his face. 3 poinyts for Belikov, 1 Rose. 'You did not just do that'. I said. 'I did, and what are you going to do about it my Roza?' he said laughing. Oh how I couldn't be mad when he said my name like that, but I was. So I had a bit of childish but snarky comment in return. 'Well when your phone got called and you were out doing macho stuff this morning, it was your mum who had called. Such a lovely woman and she said that if you behaved like a kid I had to call her, Dimka'. That was how his mum had called him and then I had laughed about it. Now I was using it for some blackmailing (without the money but couldn't find the right word in my head). Now he was blushing. 'I'll deal with that later but hearing my nickname out of your mouth has made me wanting to do something else. Not so childish'. He grabbed me again and we started kissing, this time for some time longer. It was a really good make out session.

Dimitri's pov:

We are here only for one day and she's making me go crazy about her already. As much as I want to give in to this as much as I notice she does, we just cant. When we go back to st. Vlad how to act then? We wouldn't be able to go on like this. And it would hurt both her and me a lot. I know she thinks I don't want to sleep in the same bed as her because of some sort of stupid joke, which I wish it was. But unfortunately it isn't, and I got to stay strong. I was reading one of my "cowboy novels" as Rose called them when I smelled an amazing smell from the inside. I stood up and walked inside the little house. There she stood wearing a bikini and a cooking apron, on anyone else it would have looked funny. But on her, it was breath taking. Her hair was a mess and she had a bit of flour on the side of her cheek which looked immensely cute. Then it hit me. She was baking black bread. My mind went back in time and I thought about all the sweet childhood memories. I looked up when I heard a pan clatter still having a silly smile on my face. I than looked around and saw so much food on the table. Some of her own creations and a few recipes from my mother. My mum must have told her how much I love food. If I could get through with staying away from her before this was now not going to happen anymore. Period. I scooped her on the kitchen counter and we started making out again, getting her apron off. Almost wanting to carry her to the couch when she stopped. 'Wait I have to get the bread out'. So she did, and within a second she was back in my touch. Kissing her neck slowly going down when I smelled her hair. It also smelled of black bread and I just heard this voice in my head telling me that this was my only chance of finally doing the thing we both want. Having to accept the consequences later, but this was so worth it. But we do still have four other nights here so I wouldn't go any further than making out tonight, just jet. So for now let's just eat the amazing food she made.

 **Hey guys! Bit longer this time. Hope you still enjoy? I didn't know I would be liking reviews so much but I do. You don't have to say a lot but just tell me how you think of the story. And if you'd have some suggestions for this story let me know! I have also wrote a one shot about Sydrian, if you like them check it out!**

 **Who is your favourite couple from Vampire academy?**


	3. Stargazing!

Rose's pov:

We just had dinner and I knew I wasn't a bad cook but seeing Dimitri eat like that, I might have a career change just to see his face more often like that. No not true, but it was a nice thought.

I had done a bit of research from the books inside the house. One was going about stars, and not many people know but I am crazy about them. When Liss and I where little kids we always sneaked outside so go stargazing. It had been too long, that brought me on the idea of doing it tonight. I had found some blankets and made some hot chocolate milk with cinnamon. As much as the days where warm the nights could be different.

'Hey comrade, how about we go out tonight and you let me drive? I have another little surprise for us'. Seeing the look in his eyes I just knew he couldn't disagree with me and actually for the first time he let me drive his car.

It was only a 15 minute drive so when we got into the car we immediately started singing along with the radio. I could really get used to this. We were there really soon and I got my backpack and told them we still have a little walk because it was up some rocks we couldn't reach with the car.

I put down the blanket and ordered him to lie down. He simply agreed and did so. I laid down next to him. 'This might sounds silly or even stupid to you but I thought it would actually be a nice idea to do some stargazing if that's fine with you'. I said a bit hesitating. I looked at him and he had a huge smile on his face. I could never get tired of this. 'Oh my sweet Roza, believe me any time spend with you is time spend very well. But it also happened to be that I Dimitri Belikov also like to do some stargazing. Sometimes when I have a free night at St. Vlad I drive off with my car and when I find a nice place, I just lay down on the top of my car and look at them'. Wow I did not expect that, but I was so happy to hear. This was going to be an amazing night. And the bed wasn't even part of it. 

We spent hours just talking and laughing. Sipping the hot coco and just enjoying this amazing day. We both told stories about our childhoods and I was really fascinated to hear the stories back in the days when he still had lived in Russia. I loved hearing about his family and about his friends. Hell, even about the stray dog he went to feed every day. I just sat there smiling the entire night, it was amazing. Even if I don't get to have these moments as often at St. Vlad I do really appreciate them. And it was time to tell him that now I guess. Now or never.

'Comrade?' 'Yes Rose?' 'I just want to let you know that I appreciate this trip and everything you do for me, a lot. I don't show it often enough and I am really sorry for that. I know we have to be responsible, and everything that happens here I know we can't have that back at Vlads, and maybe not even later in our life's when I have graduated but I do already enjoy these amazing moments with you we have right now. And I am so thankful for that. I don't care If we can't even sleep in the same bed..'.

He suddenly caught me off guard with a deep and hard kiss. Pulling his own shirt off his head and soon mine followed. He stopped the kissing for a moment to say 'Roza I do know you appreciate it all, I do. You are a truly amazing human being and even If we can only have small moments like these at Vlads I wouldn't want to have them with anyone else. You are my world and I have finally come to realise that. We will figure something out, we will'. That was all we both needed to hear. All our clothes went off and we had the most amazing night of our life.

Dimitri's pov: I finally said it. And it felt so good, we belonged together and we both knew it. I looked at her waiting for a response, she had this sweet smile on her face and I could even see a small tear in her eye. She knew it too. I then kissed her and I knew it wouldn't matter if we had sex here tonight, because she understood. She understood that everything could change at any moment and our life's aren't secure but we just have to make the best out of it while we can. And right now is one of these moments.

I got my own shirt off and hers followed. I started kissing her neck leaving a small trace of hickeys. I then unclasped her bra and started kissing her breasts. Sucking her nipples, blowing on them gently. Then I heard a moan escape from her throat and her body arched up wanting more. We have both waited on this moment for so long and right now was the time. That's why I wasted no more time and I positioned myself in front of her. Going in slowly, than harder as her moans went more loudly. She met me at every move and we were so perfectly in sync. I have never felt anything more amazing and mind blowing in my entire life. We reached the point of coming and we both came together. I dropped down next to her.

We then snuggled next to each other. 'Look a falling star, make a wish!' Rose shouted. We just had the best sex ever and this was where she thought about. But seeing the look on her face I instantly knew where to wish for. Making it work for us.

 **I loveeee these two so much. I hope Richelle is going to write another book about how they end up. I know that they will always be guards but I do want to know how they end. How they grow old together and everything. Unfortunately she probably won't do that and I am not a good enough writer so I won't either. So I'll just write these stories for you guys. For now I still have a few books from bloodlines left to read. Anywaaays let me know what you think of it and if you want this story to continue. Do you like this chapter better because I left more white little spaces?**

 _ **Who is your favourite character and why?**_

 **Guess mine would simply be Rose, because she is so fiery and yet so sweet, caring and most of al charming. Always have wanted to be more like Rose. And might even have my own Dimitri.**


End file.
